Pancakes
by razmatazz3000
Summary: Alex Shelley decides that he wants pancakes, and will stop at nothing for them. Alex Shelley x Chris Sabin. TNA slash.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters that I am using in this story.

**Author's Notes:**  
Third story in a row! I am on fire. So yeah, after all the serious and sad AJ/Christian stuff, I need to unwind somehow. What better way to unwind than some MCMG? Nothing's better than MCMG! But I wish they would actually show some form of communication with each other. Hmph. Oh, and I had to make pancakes after writing this. I just thought you should know.

* * *

**Pancakes**

"Chris, wake up."

At the sound of the voice, Chris slowly and reluctantly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, before finally being greeted with the sight of Alex standing by Chris' side of the bed. He groaned. Just a few seconds ago, he was having quite a pleasant dream about the two of them, having a vacation in a sunny beach.

As it became increasingly obvious to him that he wasn't laying on top of sand, Chris slowly mumbled, "5 more minutes."

"Chris! Wake up!" Alex stubbornly poked at Chris' side, earning another groan from him. "C'mon, wake up!"

"What?" He questioned irritably. He tossed his head to the other side, looking at the alarm clock. He felt himself becoming even more annoyed as he looked at the digital numbers showing him that it was three in the morning. "I'mma go back to sleep, do you mind?"

Alex pouted, before shaking his lover's shoulders. "Chri-is," he complained, seeing him drifting back into sleep. "Stop sleeping!"

"But it's three!" Chris whined. "Three in the morning!"

"Just wake up! Wake up, please?"

Mumbling something incoherent in reply, Chris allowed his head to drop back into his fluffy pillow. He smiled happily at the soft fabric against his skin.

"Wake up!" Alex insisted. He grabbed the blanket that was covering Chris' body, and threw it across their bedroom.

"Hey! What gives?" Chris protested, finally feeling awake enough to sit up. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Alex with an agitated expression in his face.

"I need a favor," he explained, placing his hands on his hips. Upon further inspection and much squinting, Chris could see that Alex was wearing an apron around his waist.

Chris sighed. "Alright, what is it?" He patiently sat still on the bed, waiting for an answer.

Alex clicked his tongue. Flashing Chris his playful bright smile, he said, "I want to make pancakes."

"…so?"

"Well, I don't know how. I need your help."

"_Huh_?" Chris said, frustrated. "Please tell me you didn't wake me up for that! Who the hell doesn't know how to make pancakes?"

Alex shrugged.

He went on, "You don't just wake someone up just because you want to know how to make your breakfast! Which, by the way, most people eat _after _the sun comes up."

"Look, are you gonna help me or not?" Alex threw his hands up, obviously not pleased by the lecture Chris was giving him. "I have a craving, and I shall satisfy it whether you like it or not!"

Chris groaned. Alex was definitely a stubborn person, so he knew better than to argue with him. He tried to reason with him, "Can't I just make them for you when I wake up?"

"You're up now!"

"Not by choice!"

"Don't be such a baby!" Alex crossed his arms. "Now, let's get your ass to the kitchen."

"But Alex," Chris moaned. "I'm tired! And sleepy, and exhausted, and sluggish, and beat, and…"

Alex chirped in, "I'll let you lick maple syrup off me later on."

A pause followed.

"Okay, so we'll need some flour, some baking soda, some butter…"

x

"There you go!" Chris exclaimed giddily, setting the plate up in front of Alex at the dining table.

Having no recollection about his maple syrup promise, Alex raised an eyebrow. "What're you so happy about?"

"Nothing!" He grinned, gesturing for Alex to help himself.

Alex started to reach for a jar of strawberry jelly, but Chris halted him.

"Whoa!" He said, with wide eyes. "What about maple syrup?" He looked around the kitchen for the maple syrup bottle.

"We're out of maple syrup," Alex answered, topping his warm pancakes with some jelly.

"You said I could lick maple syrup off of you!" Chris said accusingly.

Alex took a bite. Chewing thoughtfully, he said, "Oh, I forgot about that. It's okay, you can lick jelly off of me instead," He gestured to the jar.

"But… but I'm allergic to strawberries!"

"You are?" Alex blinked. "I never knew that."

Annoyed, Chris took Alex's plate of pancakes away and headed back to the kitchen.

"Hey! My pancakes!" Alex stood up, catching up to Chris. "What're you doing with my pancakes?"

"I'm taking them away!"

"What will you do to them?"

"I dunno… Eat them?" He offered.

"You can't eat those!" Alex exclaimed. "They're mine! And besides, there's strawberry jelly all over them!"

"I made them; I can do whatever I want with them!"

Next door, their poor new neighbor buried his face in his mattress. It was not even four in the morning yet, and the people next door were arguing about breakfast! He now knew the reason why the rent was so low.

**-end.-**


End file.
